crimesceneinvestigationrolesfandomcom-20200213-history
Addison Cartnet
Addison Cartnet is Horatio Caine's younger daughter. Her older brother is Kyle Harmon, and her mother is Julia Eberly. She is currently living with her dad, and is now 18 years old. She is studying at the public community college in Miami, Dade. Sometimes, she would volunteer for the MDPD crime lab. Early Life She was a stubborn child, sources say. She was sweet hearted and all, but she was a skilled liar. Addison is relentlessly smart, and gorgeous. When Addison was younger, she was a happy-go-lucky child. When she started hitting puberty, she became more self-destructive and ignorant, somewhat arrogant also. Now, she's quite loyal, but snarky and sarcastic. She lived with her grandmother as a child, with her brother. For unknown reasons, she was moved to foster homes. One after another, she and her brother were put into different foster homes. The history of her last name is unclear, and why she and her brother have different surnames. Earlier Seasons Addison was first met in season six, episode one, Dangerous Son, where she and her brother, Kyle, get in trouble with the police. She was a "trouble child" then. Addison had scraggly hair, ungroomed clothes and dirty shoes. Her shoes were white converses, while her hair was long and tangled. She was stealing a boat, along with her brother, and they were arrested for an alcohol-related offense. She spent six months in juniville detention with him. It is unclear where she lived, after she was released, but it is implyed that she lived with Kyle. Addison's parole officer, Jenny Dickens, set her up with the MDPD crime lab, stating that "working around her brother is no good to the good of society." Addison rebeled at being on the lab, and longed for a place on the field. She was granted it, after several lessons and three proficiency tests. Relationships Kyle-Addison They are siblings. Kyle is one year older than her. As children, they only trusted each other, and doubted everyone else. When they were in foster home care, they kept on being moved to different foster homes. Addison and her brother never really unpacked their stuff. It all ended when she was 17, and she got arrested for attempting to steal a boat, on alcohol-related charges. Addison was set up to work in the crime lab, but she longed for a place on the field, while Kyle worked at a local cafe. Addison was very much upset when she learned that her brother and best friend was leaving to be a soldier for the United States Army. It made her proud of him though, that he was protecting the country. Horatio-Addison Horatio is Addison's biological father. They met when Addison was arrested, along with her brother. Horatio is a very dedicated father, even when he didn't know it. Addison cares for him very much. Horatio got Addison a new haircut, and shoes, and washed her clothes. They live with each other now. Addison takes weekends at the lab, because she is currently in college. Horatio is proud of her, and he actually paid for her tuition. She is aiming for a master's degree in animal studies. Addison is planning to work at the field when she graduates. Julia-Addison Julia is Addison's biological mother. Her mother gave her to her grandmother for unknown reasons, but promised that she'll be back. Addison was very angry at her mother, for that. She gradually started to like her, and when she met her again, when she was 17, she nearly burst out in tears. It saddened her that her mother was going to rehab, however. Jordin-Addison Jordin Cassoviore is Addison's brother's girlfriend. They are on good terms, and had many sleepovers. They are in the same college, and Jordin is like an older sister figure to Addison, because she is a year older. Addison approves of Jordin. It is some relief for Addison to have someone to care for her and her brother, even if she is independant. Jordin and Addison hang out all the time. Even when Jordin and Addison have homework, they complete it together, while Jordin even tells Addison the answer sometimes. Trivia *Her closest friends are her brother, Kyle, and his girlfriend, Jordin Cassoviore *Her biological father and mother are Horatio Caine and Julia Eberly *She spent six months in juniville detention *Her outfits are usually cool, with nice patterns *Addison hates wearing dresses and skirts *She was bullied in school, but now stands up for herself *She has the GPA of 3.2 *She loves shopping *Addison is currently working in the field, and is a level 2 CSI *She hates it when people kill animals for their fur or horns or something like that. *Addison hates faux fur and leather *Addison has 19 high school credits *She is only 18 years old *Addison loves animal and plant printed clothes